The invention refers to a fan with a driving dog and a fan wheel, to a method for assembling the fan wheel, and to a device for implementing the method.
A fan with a fan mounting with a dynamic unbalance weight is known from international patent application WO03/040570 A1. The described axial fan has a hub region for connecting the axial fan to a drive shaft of an electric drive, wherein the axial fan is statically balanced by means of a balance weight. A flexible connection is formed in the hub region between the axial fan and the drive shaft of an electric drive.
The occurrence of unbalance in a fan constitutes a problem particularly in the case of high-speed fans.